Halo: Covenant-Fog War
by Da Ma-Niac
Summary: A story where Cortana chose NOT to subjugate the galaxy using the Guardians. But things aren't any better. A mysterious fleet of old model UNSC ships with superior technology suddenly appears and wreaks havoc all around the galaxy. Former enemies unite to face the threat, creating a new Covenant. But will it be enough against an enemy more powerful than the Forerunners?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Reach, Epsilon Eridani system

11th June 2559

Glowing missiles arc through space, leaving a vapor trail. Many of them are intercepted by other missiles and point defense guns, but some get through. Five of them smash into a _Vindication_ – class light battleship. Upon impact, they generate slipspace ruptures. The ruptures ate into the body of the battleship, bypassing the shields. Lights of the struck vessel flickered and died out. A _Strident_ – class frigate meets the same fate, except it is split into two. Several Covenant ships also take hits from the missiles and get crippled by the slipspace distortions generate.

The fleet of UNSC ships return fire, opening up with MAC guns and missiles bays. The former lobbed 600 ton depleted uranium shells coated with ferric-tungsten at 30 kilometers per second. The latter spewed out missiles at insane rates. Orbital Defense Platforms attack, firing 3000 ton shells at 12 000 kilometres per second.

Covenant warships, a mix of _CCS_ -class battlecruisers, _CPV_ -destroyers, various smaller vessels and a single _ORS-_ heavy cruiser, join the battle. Beams of brilliant white light shoot from the capital ships as they fire their energy projectors. Slower plasma torpedoes, essentially bolts of magnetically contained superheated gas, follow through.

The munitions travel through space and hit their targets, which appeared to be two _Charon_ -class light frigates and a _Halcyon_ -class light cruiser. Explosions of human and Covenant weapons completely engulf the warships. But the ships only resembled the old UNSC warships, because formerly invisible energy barriers flared up as the blast dissipated.

"Enemy is intact!" shouted the officer of a UNSC _Autumn_ -class cruiser.

"To withstand combined UNSC _and_ Covenant attack," the captain muttered, "what the hell are we facing?"

He looks at the holographic displays of the ships. Although they resembled the old UNSC warships, they had insanely powerful energy shields. Not even Covenant energy projectors, which have ripped apart human heavy cruisers, did much. Visually, they also possessed swirling strips of glowing lights on their surface.

A slipspace rupture appeared in front of the ships. From it, a massive construct formed of many levitating polygonal pieces appeared. It vaguely took the shape of a bird and is easily the size of a Covenant destroyer.

"It's a Guardian!" a San'Shyuum shipmaster exclaimed.

"Cavalry has arrived," a human captain said, "surely Forerunner technology can halt the advance of these demon ships."

"Don't worry," said a female voice, "I've got your back."

"Cortana?" asked the captain.

A blue aura gathered between the wings of the Guardian as it charged up its energy. A massive EMP burst propagated through space, washing over the unknown ships.

"NOW!" an admiral ordered, "FIRE!"

Several ODPs fire their super-MACs again, concentrating on the cruiser. Every slug delivered the energy equivalent to 51.6 gigatons of TNT. Even Covenant capital ships crumbled under the super-MACs. Explosions obscure the ships, but when they died out, the _Halcyon_ – class cruiser remained intact.

"What?" the voice of Cortana said, "Immune to EMPS?"

The new ships return fire, attacking with blood red beams of energy and more missiles. The energy beams slice through shielding and metal, shredding defensive lines of Reach while the missiles rip material from the ships. In mere minutes, UNSC, Covenant and Forerunner ships alike crumbled under the assault.

* * *

 _Soon after Cortana gathered control of the Guardians, a mysterious new fleet of ships appeared. Although taking the forms of old model UNSC ships, they packed technology superior to anything the Covenant or UNSC had in their possession. ONI personnel claimed that their power surpassed that of the Forerunners themselves. The ships prowled through the galaxy, decimating everything the Covenant and UNSC could throw at them. For unknown reasons, they avoided attacking planetary targets, concentrating on space based entities._

 _Humans and Covenant alike are trapped on their planets, forced to mothball their ships until a method of destroying the new ships could be discovered. Travel between planets was cut off, except by Covenant stealth ships which could enter slipspace from within a planet's atmosphere and remain hidden. Communication was facilitated by Cortana, using the remnants of the Domain. The UNSC, Insurrectionists and various Covenant factions entered an unspoken alliance to deal with the new threat._

 _The new ships were called the Fleet of Fog, as they radiated a fog like residue upon entering normal space from slipspace. And like fog, they can be seen, but not destroyed._

* * *

 **Well guys, that was the first chapter of a cross over between Halo and Arpeggio of Blue Steel. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Message to Guest: Yes, I am aware that all Covie ships can do in atmospheric jumps. I forgot to add "and remain hidden" at the end. And no, I did not OP the enemy too much. Please watch the first episode of Arpeggio of Blue Steel and google "Wave Force Armor" before making these judgements.**

* * *

 **New Phoenix ONI facility, Earth**

 **12th August 2566**

In New Phoenix, there is a massive ONI research facility, dedicated to studying Forerunner artefacts. Now, it is the gathering place for the best engineers on Earth. Today, there is a special occasion. ONI took the engineers outside of New Pheonix on a bus. The said engineers are young graduates, all clad in labcoats and taking luggage, being sent on a mission to another planet.

Spartan IVs load their luggage onto the buses cargo hold as the engineers-to-be boarded the bus. The engineers take their seats, making small groups. One with black hair and brown eyes walked all the way to the back of the bus before sitting down. Alone

"Was Chihaya Gunzou also selected to be on the inspection team?" asked one student.

"No shit," replied another, "otherwise he won't be sitting on this bus right now."

"Ah, right, right," the first student said, "I should have thought about that. The guy's grades are pretty good too."

"There's more than that," a third one added, "he is the only son of the captain of a ship which was obliterated in the fight for Reach. He gets special treatment."

"Hey," the first student asked, "are rumors of his father defecting to the Fog true?"

"No," the second student, "because dead people don't defect."

"Doesn't change the fact that there is something shady about the guy," the third student muttered, "right?"

"Yeah," the second student agreed, "why else would he have no friends?"

"Greetings," said a woman at the front of the bus, "I am Lieutenant Kwon and I am responsible for showing you the top secret object. You have been chosen because the Officer of Naval Intelligence considered you to have great potential. As future engineers of the highest echelons, you have the right to know."

 _Who do they think they are tricking?_ Wondered Gunzou, _They are just passing the responsibility to us._

The bus stopped a few kilometres outside of the city. The engineers, along with lieutenant Kwon, get off.

"We are preparing to go on the next leg of our journey," Kwon said, "the vessel is preparing for departure?"

"Where is it?" asked an engineer.

Kwon smirked. The air behind her shimmered and rippled. The engineers gasped as a massive purple ship with a smooth oblong hull shape appeared. The distinctive "double-hull" identified it as a Covenant _SDV_ -class heavy corvette. At nine hundred metres long, it is actually one of the smaller and weaker ships in the Covenant inventory.

"This is…" Gunzou stuttered.

"A Covenant _SDV_ -class corvette," Kwon said, " _Mayhem_. It will be responsible for taking you to your next destination."

"Why a Covenant ship?" demanded a student, "Can't we use our own?"

"Most of our ships can't perform in-atmosphere slipspace jumps," Kwon replied, "actually, I think all of them have been destroyed. Except for the ships attached to UNSC _Infinity_ , but they are not nearby."

"Where are we going?" asked Gunzou.

Kwon looked at him, "Installation 07."

"Isn't that one of the halos?" asked a student, "Why are we going there?"

"You will see when you get there," Kwon replied, "now, follow me."

 _Mayhem's_ gravity lift turned on, creating a purplish beam of light. Kwon is pulled into the ship.

"Let's do this," Gunzou said as he stepped forward.

The other students follow him into the gravity lift and are all pulled into the _Mayhem._

* * *

 **Covenant SDV Corvette _Mayhem_**

 **12th August 2566**

The entrance through which the humans boarded the ship closed before the gravity lift above them powered down and lowered them to the floor.

"Man," Gunzou said, "this is unlike anything I have ever seen before."

The rounded hangar is massive, with stairs leading to platforms several stories high. Gunzou regarded the Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role fighters, more commonly known as seraphs, which hung from the ceiling. The sleek teardrop shaped fighters are thirty metres long. Using it as reference, the hangar is about ninety metres tall and easily that wide.

"Welcome to the _Mayhem_ ," said a deep voice.

The students turn to face the speaker. An alien with four fang lined manibles, reverse jointed legs and a generally intimidating aura steps towards them. The eight foot alien is clad in a blue Combat Harness. He is a Sanghelli, more commonly known as Elites. A proud race of fighters with a valiant history, the Sanghelli were the first race to split from the Old Covenant to join the humans.

"Greetings," he said, "I am N'tho Sroam. I will be responsible for transporting you to Installation 07."

"What are we doing there?" asked a student.

"To study something of great importance," Sroam replied, "something that the best human and Covenant engineers already are. From what I have been told, you have been granted privilege to do so due to your excellent academic prowess. But first, come to the bridge."

Sroam turned and headed towards a door, followed by Kwon.

"Let's go," a student said.

The students follow the Lieutenant and the elite, walking down the hallways of the Covenant corvette. Various aliens pass them, but the groups ignored each other. Eventually, the group enter the bridge. A Sanghelli in white armour stands in front of a massive holographic projection of Earth. Other Sanghelli man various terminals. Smaller bipedal aliens with massive conical tanks strapped to their backs wander around the bridge.

"Shipmaster Broz' Ontom," Sroam said, "I have brought the humans."

"Very well," Ontom said as he turned to face them, "we depart."

The repulsor drives hum to life, pushing _Mayhem_ forward.

"Entering the Void," a Sanghelli officer said, "destination, Installation 07."

A slipspace rupture opens in front of the corvette. The Covenant ship enters the rupture before it closed, leaving no trace of the ship.

"Excuse me," Gunzou asked, "what exactly is on Installation 07?"

Ontom regarded him carefully, "You will see when you get there, human."

* * *

A week or so later, the humans were called to the bridge. Kwon and the students stand around, talking amongst themselves. Darkness is the only thing visible through the observation deck. Ontom and Sroam stand in front of the holographic display, which displayed a 3d model of the ship.

"Humans," Ontom said, "we are exiting the Void. We will arrive at Installation 07."

Almost as soon as he finished, _Mayhem_ was catapulted back into normal space. The darkness was replaced by a sudden flash of blue, as if the corvette flew through a body of glowing blue paint. Almost immediately, the colour receded. The sight of a planet's surface replaced it. Green and brown landmasses can be seen below, mixed in with bright blue water which reflected the light. Clouds are scattered in the sky.

But as Gunzou looked to either side, the landmass abruptly ended in space. Looking along the edge, he could make out that this is not a planet. It is a massive ring. And the terrain he saw was merely the inner surface.

"Holy shit," Gunzou muttered, "this is Halo?"

"Indeed," Kwon nodded, "Installation 07. Zeta Halo. One of the seven scattered throughout this galaxy. Ten thousand kilometres wide, equipped with weapons that can destroy all sentient life within twenty five thousand lightyears."

"To think that something built this," a student said, "incredible."

"The… _thing_ ," Sroam said, displeasure obvious in the second word, "that you speak of were a people. The Forerunners. An ancient race that many to this day worship as gods. You better not say that around traditional conservatives."

"I can understand why," another student said, "hard to believe mere mortals created structures like this."

"Hah," Sroam laughed, "if you think this is impressive, wait until you see the Ark."

"Did we evade the Fog ships?" asked Gunzou.

"We haven't been attacked," Ontom replied, "so I say we did."

 _Mayhem_ descended lower through the atmosphere, gliding gracefully through the air. The corvette headed towards a massive structure protruding toward the Halo's interior out of one of the walls lining the ring's edges. It is shaped like a flat-topped wedge around 500 kilometers wide at its base, where it connected with the Halo's edge wall and was around 400 kilometers long from base to tip. It made the _Mayhem_ , which was "merely" 900 metres long, look like a microbe. The structure is bigger than _High Charity._

"What is that?" asked Gunzou, pointing at the structure.

"That would be the structure containing the map room," Kwon answered, "known as a Cartographer."

As _Mayhem_ drew closer, secondary structures can be seen near the tip, each dozens of kilometres high. A half arch stretched from the tip of the structure, which supported the main Cartographer Control Centre via ornate lattice of cabling. The Cartographer Control Centre itself is a complex of structures, each one the size of a small city.

The corvette continued towards the Control Centrem halfway between the tip and the base of the wedge. Eventually, it entered a colossal hangar like space. Gravity beams then guided the corvette to an empty lot. Several other ships are berthed in the hangar. There were Man-O-Wars, Blockade Runners, _CCS_ – class battlecruisers, _Autumn_ – class heavy cruisers, _Strident_ – class heavy frigates, _Paris_ – class light frigates and deactivated Guardians. Even a _CAS_ – Assault Carrier is inside the hangar.

"Mother of god," a student said, "this is an impressive array of ships."

"Is this all that is left after the Great Naval Battle?" asked Gunzou.

"No," Ontom shook his head, "there are many more ships scattered around this galaxy, most deactivated and placed into storage. We even found a Forerunner Keyship, on the Unggoy home world Bahalo. But I doubt all the ships in the galaxy combined can take on a single Fog frigate."

A metallic orb with a glowing eye set in the middles suddenly appeared in a flash of golden light. The students all jumped back, but the Sanghelli and Kwon showed no signs of surprise.

"You really have to stop doing that," Ontom said, "Sinister Reverence."

"Isn't that a Forerunner monitor?" asked Gunzou.

"Greetings," it said, "I am 117649 Sinister Reverence. I am the monitor if Installation 07. As you know, we are in a crisis of a scale rivalling the Flood."

The Flood. The parasite which fed on intelligent life, becoming more intelligent itself. Flood forms which have assimilated sufficient bodies and minds, known as Graveminds, can coordinate the parasites movement across the galaxy. Keyminds, which completely assimilated life on a planet, can manipulate reality itself with its thoughts. The Flood grows stronger as its enemy weakens. It was only with the destruction of life in the galaxy by the Halo array that the Flood was halted. Installation 07 is one of the seven Halos built for the purpose.

"I have been informed that you are here to study the object," Sinister Reverence continued, "as you are supposedly the best graduates from human education institutions. Now hurry up and gather your belongings. We have a packed schedule."

"Awfully pushy, isn't he?" asked Gunzou.

* * *

 **Installation 07**

 **23rd August 2566**

Eventually, all the students got their stuff together and gathered in the bridge again. Sinister Reverence teleported the whole group out of the ship and into the Cartographer Control Centre with zero warning, to the discontent of several students.

"Oh my," another voice said, "aren't you quick."

Turning to face the speaker, the students see another group of alien. Unlike the Sanghelli, which were tall and muscular, these one is tall and lanky. They have long, serpentine necks and limbs, which ended in hands and feet with three digits. San'Shyuum, known as Prophet to humans. Formerly the race that lead the Covenant, three of its members were responsible for initiating the Human-Covenant War and attempting Sanghelli genocide. At the front of the group is a leader-like individual in a gravity throne. He is dressed in rich robes and wore a highly ornamental headdress. The seven behind him also sat in gravity thrones, though they are clustered together in a huge mass.

Several other alien life forms drifted over them. They appeared to be multiple gas bladders with an elongated head sticking out the front. Four tentacles hung from below them.

"You!" Gunzou shouted, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I am here to assist in the study of the captured Fog ship," the leader replied, "no, _we_ are here to assist in the study."

"Gunzou, wasn't it?" Kwon said, "Look, I understand that you harbour resentment towards them. All humans and Sanghelli do. But now we are facing a much large threat. We need all the help we can get."

"Why?" asked Gunzou, "We understand Forerunner technology. We used it to build UNSC _Infinity_."

"We have only been utilizing Forerunner technology for the last decade or two," Kwon replied, "but the San'Shyuum and the Huragok have been studying Forerunner technology as far back as 2100 BC."

Gunzou gulped. That is upwards of four thousand years of study.

"Minister of Relic Safety," Kwon said, "I apologize for this student's outburst."

"Ah," the Minister said, "that is not necessary. What the False Hierarchs did was unforgivable. His anger is understandable. But I hope he casts it aside so that we can join forces to deal with the Fleet of Fog."

"Wait," Gunzou said, "earlier you said, a captured Fog ship?"

"Indeed," the Minister nodded, "we captured a Fog ship seven years ago. Can't go into too much detail, but sufficient to say we studied it and failed to completely understand it."

"It defied all knowledge in possession of the New Covenant," one of the San'Shyuum in the group added, "advanced beyond the Forerunners themselves. Even the Ancillas failed to understand its mechanics."

"Then what hope do a bunch of fresh graduates have?" asked a student.

"We don't know until we try," the Minister replied, "now follow us. We will show you the ship."


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Hangar, Installation 07

23rd August 2566

The humans followed the San'Shyuum down a series of hallways. Forerunner architecture differed from human and Covenant architecture by heavy use of geometric angles. The interior displayed complex web of engraved straight lines and applied decorative touches and designs. The metals which made the hallways is a special metal with high resistance to deterioration, testified by the pristine condition of the structures despite their age.

Spartan IVs, Sanghelli Honourguards, San'Shyuum Prelates and various other infantry stood guard or patrolled the area. Academic looking individuals, milled around and talked to each other. Humans in white lab coats, scholar looking aliens in robes made up the scientific team.

Eventually, the humans and San'Shyuum arrive in front of a massive Forerunner gate. A Sanghelli Honourguard, in highly ornamental red and orange armour, looked at them. A Spartan IV in HELLCAT-class Mjolnir armour stood by him. It seemed utterly alien, yet strangely familiar at the same time.

"We are here to inspect the Fog ship," the Minister said, "we have the clearance."

The Honourguard nodded as he pressed several buttons on a hardlight control panel. The massive gat groaned before splitting into four sections, each retreating into a corner.

"This way," the Minister said.

* * *

A short walk later, the large group arrive in front of an empty lot. Unlike the other lots with ships, this one had a massive Covenant designed Spire on one corner.

"Um," asked a student, "where is the ship?"

The Minister drifts down to a control panel and presses a few buttons. The spire powered down and the people gasped. The Spire maintained an active camouflage field and its deactivation revealed the Fog ship.

The black vessel is about the size of a UNSC light frigate and had a very distinctive arrow head profile. The ship widened until its middle, where it maintained its width to the rear. Massive plates of armour covered the ship in various places.

Without a doubt, the ship is a _Halberd_ – class destroyer. Although _Halberd_ \- class are seven meters longer than a _Stalwart_ – class light frigate, they have twice the mass, weighing 7900 metric tons, thanks to their much thicker armour. Though not as heavily armoured as ex-UNSC cruisers and Covenant ships, they are very heavily armed. Sporting two MACs, twenty six oversized Archer missile pods and three Shiva nukes, group of these destroyers have been known to overwhelm even larger Covenant ships during the Human-Covenant War. Eight twin linked 50mm guns defended against smaller craft. Seven _Halberd_ – class are considered equal to four Covenant frigates, even though the latter is far more advanced and twice as big.

"This is a captured Fog-ship," Kwon said, "and although it looks like a _Halberd_ – class destroyer, it is not of human origin."

"It is not Covenant either," the Minister said, "and to the knowledge of Forerunner Ancillas, the Forerunners did not field this in their inventories either."

A hardlight platform materialized out of thin air, leading to the ship. The students walk closer to the Fog destroyer.

"Is this what the brass was hiding?" asked a student.

"Hardly surprising," another replied, "we don't know how civilians would respond."

"This ship was discovered in orbit around Luna," Kwon said, "completely deactivated. UNSC _Witness_ delivered it here for safekeeping."

"So," asked a student, "if we understand how it works, we will know the Fog's weakness."

"Indeed," the Minister nodded, "but we have been researching it for years. Human engineers, Covenant shipwrights and even Forerunner Oracles took part in the effort. All possible attempts were made. Cortana and other Ancillas even searched the fractured remains of the Domain, which once contained all Forerunner knowledge, for answers. Yet all we know about this ship is what we can see."

"We couldn't break it open?" asked the student.

"Super MACs," Kwon said, "Shiva nukes, plasma torpedoes. Heck, even Covenant energy projectors couldn't breach their barrier. Chances are Forerunner weapons can't either."

"We tested weapons on the inactive ship," the Minister said, "the weapons this lady here mentioned earlier can damage them. The damage, however, was limited to superficial burns and losses of fragments. Furthermore, it was discovered that the ship can self-repair, like a closing of a wound. Some of our machines told us the Fog ship is made of energy. Others say matter. We have no idea which."

"It can regenerate?" exclaimed Gunzou, "Then they may well be invincible."

"Not true," Kwon shook her head, "you see, we have managed to create corrosion missiles of our own. They are essentially miniaturized slipspace engines placed into missiles. They are effective against Fog ships, as they generate slipspace ruptures that eat into the ships. This method brought down a Covenant _CSO_ – Supercarrier in the Battle of Reach. But then the Fog started changing the way they used their barriers. They contain the rupture within a factually compressed slipstream space. Regardless, corrosion missiles are the only weapon we have that are remotely effective against the Fog."

Gunzou walks up to the destroyer.

 _A Fog ship_ , he thought, _an enemy of humanity. No, an enemy of all life in the galaxy._

A ripple of energy spread through the ship, taking the form of green, glowing hexagons, not unlike Covenant nanolaminate in looks.

* * *

In an alternate space, sheathed in white light, is a small structure which contained a circular table at the centre. A girl leaned back on a chair, feet on the said table, appearing to be asleep. She had long blonde hair and fair skin. And no clothes. The jolt of energy woke her.

"Bleargh, what?" she exclaimed as she woke up, opening her green eyes.

Since the chair she lay on was on its two rear legs, the sudden movement disturbed the balance. The chair fell back, taking the girl with her.

"WHOA!" she shouted as she hit the ground with the back of her head.

"Ugh," she moaned, without getting up, "a human. Chihaya Cunzou."

* * *

The ship hummed to life. Energy rippled across its surface and it rumbled.

"Collect data!" the Minister ordered.

Human engineers at a terminal typed frantically. A holographic display popped up, showing the schematics of the destroyer.

"We are detecting a gravitational anomaly!" an engineer shouted, "The destroyer is activating!"

"Why now?" asked a San'Shyuum.

"No idea!" the human replied.

"Evacuate the premises!" Kwon ordered, "Run!"

The humans and San'Shyuum run/hover on their gravity thrones as fast as they can out of the room. Leaving Gunzou behind, who watched the ship, transfixed.

* * *

Arch supporting Cartographer Control Room, Installation 07

23rd August 2566

The massive arch which supported the Cartographer Control Room is a popular location. It is one of the few locations on the Cartographer where it was possible to be in open air. The place is quite popular, especially at night since it gave an unobstructed view of the night sky above Installation 07.

A M290 All-Terrain Vehicle, known as the Mongoose, sped across the arch. It carried a young girl with blonde hair and pale skin who wore the attire of an engineer.

"Shit!" a Spartan IV in PREFECT armour jumped out of its way, "Watch it!"

The girl did not heed him as she continued to speed across the arch, scattering humans and aliens alike.

"Fucking kids," the Spartan cursed, "just because there are no traffic laws on Installation 07 doesn't mean you get to drive dangerously."

"Who is she?" asked Sinister Reverence, who was nearby, "She does not appear familiar."

The girl looked around as she drove. A group of humans and aliens caught her eye.

"Found you," she said, "Chihaya Gunzou."

She veered the mongoose and headed straight for the group.

The group chatted amongst themselves and didn't see the speeding girl until it was too late.

"Oh shit!" an adolescent Sanghelli shouted, being the first to notice.

Gunzou, a young girl, a San'Shyuum and an Unggoy turned to look before trying to flee. The girl on the Mongoose suddenly hit the brakes and turned her handlebars to her left violently. The mongoose slowed down and skidded. The girl then turned the handlebars and released her brakes.

Pulling a perfect bootlegger turn.

On a fucking quad bike.

It should be physically impossible.

The Mongoose stopped inches from the Unggoy, who was the closest. He collapsed to the ground and frothed from his methane breathing mask.

"Fuck man," the Sanghelli said, "what was that for? Now someone has to perform mouth to mouth on Bapap."

"Yo, you are Chihaya Gunzou," the girl on the Mongoose said.

"So?" asked Gunzou.

"Son of Chihaya Shouzou," the girl continued.

"What about my dad?" asked Gunzou, continuing to look at his data pad.

"I was ordered to meet with the son of Chihaya Shouzou," the girl said.

"Ordered?" asked Gunzou, not impressed by the word.

"Yeah," Bapap said, suddenly come back to, "why else would anyone want to be with you."

"Shut up," Gunzou said, "stupid gas breath. Anyway, is this some stupid prank? Is this all the shit that you guys think of?"

"What?" the girl said, "Nah man."

"Then why mention my dad's name?" asked Gunzou.

"Because it is the truth," the girl replied.

"And who might you be?" the girl next to Gunzou asked.

"My name is Herodotus," the girl on the Mongoose replied, "but call me Hero instead."

The girl who asked the question snorted and held in her laughter, "Herodotus? That is one manly name."

"We cannot talk here," Hero said, "looking around at the others, including the PREFECT giving her the evil eye. His face may be covered by armour, but the pissed off aura he gave off is unmistakable.

Gunzou's datapad suddenly displayed a map of the area. A red dot indicated his current location and a smaller window showed a countdown timer, counting down from seven hours.

"Huh?" Gunzou said, "What did you just do?"

"Come tonight," Hero said, "alone."

She then revved the engine of her Mongoose and sped off again.

"What the?" the San'Shyuum said, "My gravity belt is malfunctioning!"

"My methane tank is malfunctioning," Bapap choked, "help!"

* * *

Arch supporting Cartographer Control Room, Installation 07

23rd August 2566

Hero stood at the edge of the arch, looking down. She didn't seem disturbed that she is right on the edge of a structure a few hundred kilometres above ground. Looking up, she sees the starry skies. Several bird like creatures hung in the air. They resembled earth pterosaurs, only with four wings instead of two.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Hero turned around to see Gunzou walking up to her.

"Now then," he said, "let me know why you dragged me here."

"My last orders were to serve Chihaya Gunzou," she replied, "I am a tool, made to follow orders. Or, more precisely, a weapon."

She raised her hands. Multiple bands of green energy, taking the pattern of tessellating hexagons, appear.

"Huh?" Gunzou said, "What are you?"

"A weapon," Hero replied, "ordered to obey you. Confirm to me, what is your purpose?"

"My purpose," Gunzou muttered.

He thinks back to his father, his mother and the Fog ships which shackled down all civilisations in the galaxy.

"I want the strength," Gunzou said, "to break the status quo. We have no chance of understanding something that even the Forerunner Ancillas failed to. Staying here is a waste of time. I will not do that!"

"Understood," Hero grinned, "finally I can do something instead of sitting around in a stuffy hangar and get probed by everything."

* * *

Secret Hangar, Installation 07

23rd August 2566

The Fog ship in the hangar came to life again. Except this time, it didn't gently hum. It roared with fury. Energy rippled over the surface. The 50mm point defense guns activated and aimed at the arms holding the ship in place. Each turret fired dual green colored energy beams which sliced through the steel. Engineers of all races fled from the hangar, panicking, while Spartans and Sanghelli prepared to fight. As the restraints fell away, the engines of the Fog ship roared to life.

The muzzle of the destroyer's MACs glowed and fired off two beams of red energy. The large armored doors from which ships entered took the hit. Massive chunks were blasted out, but the holes wasn't big enough. A missile shot from an Archer pod and careened into the door. A massive slipspace rupture opened, devouring the material of the door. By the time it vanished, the hole in the door is much larger.

The destroyer then moved forward, smashing hardlight structures into pieces and flew out the door.

Alarms sounded all throughout the Cartographer Control Centre.

"What the hell?" a San'Shyuum at a control panel said, "The Fog ship is leaving the top secret dock!"

"Impossible," a human scientist said.

"It is happening right now!" the San'Shyuum retorted.

* * *

Arch supporting Cartographer Control Room, Installation 07

23rd August 2566

"What the hell?" Gunzou said as alarms sounded, "What is going on?"

The Fog destroyer sped out of the hangar and came towards the arch. It slowed to a stop, but not before taking a chunk out of the arch.

"Fog _Halberd_ – class destroyer," Gunzou muttered before the penny dropped, "UNSC Herodotus! You were destroyed in the Battle of Reach!"

"That's me," Hero laughed.

"Then you are with the Fog," Gunzou demanded, "the enemy."

"I don't know," Hero said as she walked forward.

She turned around as she walked closer, "All I know is to find Chihaya Gunzou and obey him. It is the only order left in my memory. We are weapons, made to engage in battle under orders."

Meanwhile, other ships from other hangars appeared. Leading them was a Sanghelli blockade runner, followed by _Strident_ – class and _Paris_ – class frigates.

"Herodotus," Gunzou said, "become my ship."

Hero nodded and smiled. The energy barriers around them glowed with greater intensity.

"Gunzou," she said, holding out her hand, "welcome aboard."

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

23rd August 2566

Gunzou and Hero appeared in a flash of light. The former was disoriented by the teleport, while the latter was already making preparations. Looking around, Gunzou can see that the bridge followed the general layout of the _Halberd_ – class, only seeming more efficient and clean.

"Let's not waste any time," Hero said as she clicked her fingers, "and get this party started."

All the screens came to life, displaying different information. Gunzou sat down in the captain's seat.

"Let's go," he said, "and don't counter attack. I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

The MAC guns of the destroyers open fire, lobbing their shells at high speed. Explosions splash across _Herodotus_ , but the barrier held.

"How long can we take this?" whinged Gunzou.

"Thirty seconds," Hero said, looking at the energy rings surrounding her, "this is the first time I allowed a human to come aboard. I have to alter my calculations for my Klein field to compensate for your presence."

"Can you move faster?" asked Gunzou.

"Can't go full power," Hero replied, "because I haven't altered my calculations yet."

The Klein field dissipated from the Herodotus.

"And we just lost our Klein field," Hero said.

The Blockade Runner seemed to be waiting for this moment, because only then it fired its plasma torpedoes. The magnetically contained bolts of superheated gas score hits on the stern, only to leave some burn marks.

"Energy levels sufficient for a superluminal transit," Hero announced, "awaiting further orders."

"You need my orders?" demanded Gunzou, "Just fucking jump out of here! Anywhere!"

"Acknowledged," Hero grinned, "initiating superluminal transit."

A portal opened up in front of the _Herodotus,_ but it seemed different to slipspace portals. For one, slipspace portals normally appeared as purplish blue sphere with lighting running across it and a glowing blue corona, but this one seemed like a portal leading to a dimension obscured with fog.

The _Herodotus_ slid in and the portal closed.

* * *

"We've lost contact," Sinister Reverence, who was commanding the vessels, said.

"Can't we pursue?" asked a human engineer before turning to the San'Shyuum, "Covenant can determine the exit location of slipspace jumps, right?"

"First of all," the San'Shyuum said, "we are not risking any more ships. In fights against the Fog, numerical and size superiority means nothing. Second of all, they don't use slipspace. Not in the sense that we know. We can't determine their exit coordinates."

He drifted closer to the engineer, "Sorry to tell you, but as far as we are concerned, the Fog destroyer is lost."


	4. Chapter 4

_Fog Herodotus_ control room

23rd August 2566

Gunzou exhaled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So this is Fog technology," he muttered and looked around the bridge, "it looks like human technology, but is said to surpass the Forerunners."

Gunzou then looked out the observation. Unlike slipstream space, which is all dark, this is different. The outside of the ship is completely saturate in Fog.

 _And this is why the ships are called the Fleet of Fog,_ Gunzou thought, _they enter fields of fog and exit from them._

"Are you okay?" asked Hero.

"Yeah," Gunzou said, "you?"

Almost on cue, Hero collapsed onto the ground, face planting on the floor. A loud resounding clang echoed throughout the bridge.

"Hey!" Gunzou said, "Are you really okay?"

"I was so nervous," Hero said, not bothering to get up or even rolling over to make eye contact, "that was the first time I ever had a captain."

"Herodotus…" Gunzou said.

"Call me Hero," Hero rolled over onto her back, "though to be honest, I ain't much of one right now."

* * *

Aszod ship breaking yards, Reach, Epsilon Eridani System

1st March 2568

The Aszod ship breaking yards bustled with activity. The yard, composed of an array of expansive industrial facilities, is designed to dismantle UNSC ships which reached the end of their operational life. Countless hulks of decommissioned ships lay less than a kilometer away. The Aszod yard was repurposed, however, following the destruction of all orbital facilities. It is now capable of building and modifying ships.

And it is under attack.

Ever since the Fleet of Fog appeared, it wreaked havoc across the Milky Way, decimating civilian and military shipping alike. However, the avoided attacking terrestrial targets. Fog ships spent their time in high orbit, occasionally shooting the odd Covenant ship that attempted to perform in atmosphere slipspace jumps.

But today, something changed. Because a Fog ship, taking the form of a _Halcyon_ – class light cruiser, descended through the atmosphere, heading towards the yard. The 1170 metre ship hung ominously in the air. It came alone, without any escorts.

"Damn Fog," an Admiral in the control tower said, "gotten wind of our cargo, eh? Stop it at all costs!"

Human Mark 2551 Onager coilguns and Covenant Type-38 anti-aircraft emplacements turn to face the approaching cruiser. Loud explosions marked the attack of the former, which fired shells similar to MAC shells from UNSC spaceships. The latter fired three round bursts of plasma. Despite the energy delivered by the weapons, the _Halycon_ – cruiser showed no signs of slowing down, its Klein field effortlessly neutralizing the attacks.

The missiles pods on the ship open up, releasing their payload. Dozens of corrosion missiles arc towards the yard, targeting the new spaceship docked there. Missile pods placed around the yard fire, launching missiles at the incoming volley. Fog and human missiles meet in the air, creating a staccato of explosions. As the middle ground drew closer to the yard, point defense guns join the fight, filling the sky with explosive shells.

A Covenant _CCS_ – battlecruiser approaches the fight from the Fog ship's right. Countless turrets on the bottom of the ship charge, visible as they emit a purplish-cyan light. The Fog cruiser showed no signs of response as it lazily drifted towards the yard. The battlecruiser's turrets open fire. Dozens of beams of purple light spear through the air and strike the Fog ship. The Klein field flared up and dissipated the beams. Not willing to be defeated, the battlecruiser glided over the cruiser.

The massive weapon under the ship glowed until it let loose with a powerful beam of charged particles. The energy projectors of Covenant capital ships have crippled or destroyed human cruisers and carriers in one hit, but the Fog cruiser simply shrugged off the damage. Deciding that the battlecruiser was a threat, however, it retaliated.

The point defense guns within sight of the Covenant ship turned to it. Beams of red energy swept across the battlecruiser, melting through the nanolaminate hull and breaching the interior. Massive internal flames erupted within the battlecruiser, which shed parts as it continued over the Fog ship. A few corrosion missiles from the archer pods hit the cruiser, eating through it via slipspace ruptures. The lights and engines of the battlecruiser died out as it fell out of the sky and crashed onto the surface of Reach. A massive explosion of white light marked its demise.

"We've lost _Sincere Repentence_!" an officer exclaimed, "The Fog cruiser is continuing towards the yard!"

The Fog _Halycon_ continued its rampage, destroying the defensive guns of Aszod shipyard.

"Are we out of options?" the Admiral asked.

"New contact inbound!" an officer said.

"What?" asked the Admiral, "Another enemy?"

"No," the officer replied, "this signal, it's the _Herodotus_!"

Sure enough, a dark shadow appeared to the right of the _Halcyon_ – class. A Fog _Halberd_ – class destroyer, coloured black save for swirling streaks of green.

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

1st March 2568

The bridge of the Fog destroyer bustled with activity. Gunzou sat on the captain's chair. To his right, Hero stood on a raised platform. A San'Shyuum junior minister, a Sanghelli Ossoona, an Unggoy deacon and a T'vaoan Murmillo manned their stations in the bridge. A Huragok hovered over them, watching the activity below him.

"We have been told to hold of any threat to the new ship," Gunzou explained, "so we should hold back the cruiser and sink it if necessary. Hero, data."

" _Halcyon_ – class light cruiser, _Dawn Under Heaven_ ," Hero said, "single graviton cannon, six missile pods and eight point defense particle cannons. A standard Fog light cruiser. Distance to target thirty kilometres."

"Sound pretty nasty," Gunzou smirked, "but we actually have the advantage in firepower here."

Indeed, _Herodotus_ sported twin graviton cannons, more than four times the number of missile pods and the same number of point defense guns. After all, _Dawn Under Heaven_ is an unmodified _Halycon_ – class cruiser, regarded obsolete even by humans. The destroyer is also much faster and more agile.

"Lheanat," Gunzou ordered, "prepare the missile pods. I want two pods with corrosion missiles and one pod with antimatter missiles. Charge graviton cannons."

"On it," the Sanghelli nodded, "missiles ready. Graviton cannons charging."

"Hero," Gunzou added, "prepare for an evasive superluminal transit. Exit destination the other side of the cruiser. Is it too hard?"

"No," Hero replied, "not with a ship this fine."

"Fire one corrosion pod," Gunzou said, "put antimatter pod on standby."

Lheanat hit launch. The missile pods open up, unleashing their load of corrosion missiles. The missiles arc through the air. Halfway to the ship, Gunzou ordered the antimatter missiles to be fired. Antimatter missiles are a fusion of UNSC rocketry and Covenant antimatter weapons technology and are a great improvement over regular archers. And where as nuclear fusion weapons utilize a mere 7% of their energy, an antimatter weapon uses almost 100%. The idea of the staged attack is that while the cruiser is busy isolating slipspace ruptures with Klein fields, the antimatter missiles would hit the gaps in the field.

Sure enough, when the corrosion missiles generated slipspace ruptures, _Dawn Under Heaven_ generated Klein fields around them, creating bubbles of slipstream space around the ruptures and compressing them. But with the computation capabilities onboard, it is unable to maintain its Klein field effectively. The volley of antimatter missiles hit. Many explode outside, blocked by the Klein field, but a few made it through gaps in the defenses and exploded on the cruiser. Each carried the force of a nuclear weapon.

"Fire graviton cannons!" Gunzou ordered.

"Aye," Lheanat said, "firing graviton cannons."

The graviton cannons replaced the MACs on the Fog ships. They functioned by condensing gravitational waves into a narrow beam to deal damage to a target. Their power is limited only by the power output of the equipped ship. Gravitational cannons are lethal, capable of tearing down full shielded Covenant capital ships.

 _Herodotus's_ MAC barrels glowed as the energy is released. Two red beams part the air between the destroyer and cruiser. The gravitons smash into the Fog cruiser, ripping material off the superstructure.

"Did we get him?" asked Bek.

The distance between the ship closed to ten kilometres. The Fog cruiser took damaging hits, evident in holes and burn marks. But the damage appeared to be largely superficial. Fog ships are resistant even to Fog weaponry.

"What the hell?" asked Lheanat, "That was two pods of missiles and two direct graviton cannon hits!"

"Okay," Gunzou smirked, "I was expecting this. Hero, prepare to jump on my command. Bek, set a collision course with the cruiser."

"What is your plan?" asked the San'Shyuum as he executed the order.

"You'll see," Gunzou replied, "you'll see."

* * *

Aszod ship breaking yards, Reach, Epsilon Eridani System

1st March 2568

"What is going on?" asked the Admiral.

" _Herodotus_ is rapidly approaching the Fog cruiser," an officer replied, "on a collision course!"

Sure enough, _Herodotus_ accelerate as it approached _Dawn Under Heaven_. The Fog cruiser fired with its point defence particle cannons. They were ineffective against the Klein field of _Herodotus_ , however, and did not discourage the Fog destroyer, which returned fire.

"They're about to crash!"

Just as the Fog ships are about to collide, a slipspace portal-like rupture opened up and the _Herodotus_ entered it. When it closed, a huge chunk of material has been taken out of the _Dawn Under Heaven_. The cruiser lost altitude, but remained airborne.

Another portal opened ten kilometres away and _Herodotus_ slid out.

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

1st March 2568

"Status on enemy," Gunzou said.

" _Dawn Under Heaven_ has taken multiple corrosion missiles," Hero replied, as she put a display of the Fog cruiser on a holographic table, "antimatter missiles and two graviton cannon hits. It also lost a chunk of material in our superluminal transit. The ship is still operational and combat capable."

"Man," Lheanat said, "can this Fog ship really be destroyed? It's a lot tougher than the frigates and destroyers we wrecked."

"Fire the last pod," Gunzou ordered.

"Right," Lheanat nodded, "another wave of corrosion missiles ready to be unleashed."

The primed oversized Archer pod unleashed its volley. Not only did the _Halberd_ – class carry more missile pods than the unmodified _Halcyon_ – class, the missile pods on the former are oversized variants, each packing sixty missiles instead of thirty.

The Fog cruiser attempted to shoot down the missiles and defend itself with Klein fields. However, it had to find a balance between regenerating its superstructure and stop the missiles. It was overwhelmed and received direct hits to the hull in many areas. Corrosion missiles ate into the ship, taking large chunks out of it. The Fog cruiser went dark before starting to lose altitude.

"Turn about," Gunzou ordered, "I want to witness its demise."

"Acknowledged," Hero said, "turning about."

The _Herodotus_ turned a hundred and eighty degrees and faced the doomed cruiser.

"Captain!" the Unggoy said, "I am detecting rising energy signatures!"

"What?" Gunzou wondered, "What is going on?"

From the observation deck, the crew could see the Fog cruiser shedding parts of itself. Chunks of material fell from the cruiser across neat fault lines, so the move had to be deliberate. The engines of the Fog cruiser glowed again as over half the mass was released.

" _Dawn Under Heaven_ is jettisoning parts of herself," Hero said, "she is doing that to reduce weight and burden on her computational facilities."

The _Dawn Under Heaven_ has turned about, its single graviton cannon glowing.

"Oh man," the T'vaoan facepalmed, "and this is a _just_ light cruiser, eh?"

"Wait for it," Gunzou said.

The new ship, a _Strident_ – class heavy frigate rose from the yard. It turned to face the Fog cruiser, its MAC barrel glowing.

"Wait," Gunzou said, "that doesn't look like a MAC gun. Hero, analyse."

The frigate opened fire with the weapon, which released a continuous blue coloured beam of energy. The beam concentrated on an exposed engine module. Cracks appeared in the impact site and spread across the ship. Small chunks of material fell from the cruiser.

"The beam is making the ship's material vibrate at resonance frequency," Hero said, "I don't know what the beam is."

The Fog cruiser then turned back to try and attack the _Strident_ – class. The frigate, however, had no intention of fighting a protracted battle. It quickly accelerate upwards, heading into space. Despite shedding considerable mass, the _Dawn Under Heaven_ lacked the required energy to give chase. It then seemed confused as to which target should be prioritised.

"Finish it," Gunzou ordered.

"Graviton cannons," Lheanat said, "fire."

The barrels glowed red again as the graviton cannons gathered energy. Two red beams speed through the air, hitting the cruiser. Weakened by the earlier attack with the mysterious weapon, the cruiser came apart under attack. The cracks on the ship expanded across what remained of the ship before it came apart at the cracks. The parts of the cruiser fell to the surface of Reach, exploding as they hit the ground.

"Hero," Gunzou said, "are you sure you couldn't identify the beams?"

"Sadly no," the Mental Model shook her head, "it did not register on any of my sensors."

"Hmm," Gunzou frowned, "I wonder. Pamhap, can you track the location of the new ship."

"I knew you would ask," the unggoy replied, "so I kept an eye on it. However, soon after reaching the atmosphere's edge, she jumped into slipstream space."

"Exit vector?" asked Gunzou.

"Installation 07," Pamhap replied.

"I see," Gunzou nodded, "Bek, set course to Installation 07. We are going to find out about this anti-Fog weapon."


	5. Chapter 5

Reach, Epsilon Eridani System

1st March 2568

High above the surface of Reach, a Fleet of Fog warships orbited the planet. At the heart of the squadron is a massive warship. It is a UNSC _Orion_ – class assault carrier. With a length in excess of 2000 metres, it dwarfed the _Halcyon_ – class light cruiser which ventured down earlier. It packed two graviton cannons, many missile batteries and more point defense guns, with who knows what hidden inside. A far more formidable enemy, one that could possibly take on a Forerunner warship one-on-one.

On the conning tower, between two tall poles, sat a woman in a black dress with strong gothic elements, primarily in the frills and straps. The woman herself had black hair and amber eyes.

"So," she said to herself, "we lost _Dawn Under Heaven_."

The woman rubber her hands together before saying, "I have gotten used to having a human avatar. Still doesn't change the fact I loathe it. We are weapons of war, not Barbie dolls."

"Orion!"

The Mental Model of the carrier _Orion_ looked over at the cruiser to her starboard. Sound doesn't travel in space, but Mental Models don't communicate using real voices. They communicate using the Domain, which directly send information across.

The cruiser on her right is smaller than her, at 1518 metres. But it is still a force to be reckoned with. Because it is a Fog _Valiant_ – class super-heavy cruiser. Possessing armaments inferior to the _Orion_ – class by a narrow margin, the ship is very dangerous. They are flagships in their own right.

"Val?" asked Orion.

"I am bored!" the Mental Model of _Valiant_ , who takes the form of a middle school girl, replied, " _Herodotus_ is on the move right? Isn't there something I can do?"

"She has headed to Installation 07," Orion replied, "and that is _Valiant's_ jurisdiction. Let's just hope that she doesn't let them through out of negligence."

"Seriously," Val complained, "can we just forget about the jurisdiction bullshit?"

"And violate the Admiralty Code?" asked Orion in challenge, "No. We are weapons made to follow the code."

"Be more flexible!" Val shouted, "Everest is unreliable. Countless ships have slipped by right under her dumbass nose."

"No," Orion said simply, "you annoying little shit. The Admiralty Code is not to be violated under any circumstance."

* * *

Sydney, Australia, Earth

9th May 2568

In the heart of Sydney is a massive building, slightly conical in shape and surrounded by formidable defenses. It is HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6. As the headquarters of the United Nations Space Command, the building survived the Battle of Earth despite widespread devastation to the rest of the city. But the building is only the tip of the iceberg. For the facility, nicknamed the hive, stretched three kilometers underground, reinforced with massive blast plates, EMP shielding and solid rock.

Deep underground, a door slides open. Gunzou steps into the room. In front of him, the UNSC Security Council sat around a U-shaped table. Members from the Unified Earth Government are also present. Gunzou looks down at the massive UNSC emblem painted on the ground.

"Well done with the defense of the Aszod ship breaking yards," said Admiral Hood, "Gunzou Chihaya."

"Thank you for your compliment," Gunzou said, "but if we were hired earlier, the damage taken by the Covenant would be far less."

"It isn't as easy as you think," Hood replied, "in theory, the Domain allows near instant communication between worlds, but that has changed. Human and Forerunner A.I.s are fighting to keep communication channels open, but it is a battle that they are losing. The Fog are tightening their grip on the Domain."

"Furthermore," Admiral Osman added, "we adults have our own reasons."

"Politics?" asked Gunzou, "In a time of all-out war between the Covenant and the Fog?"

"Heh," Osman snorted, "somebody has to do the dirty work. But tell me. Will your victories break the status-quo of the Covenant Fog War? Your combat records are impressive. That is not what I am doubting."

"Meaning?" asked Gunzou.

"We received word from Installation 07 that _Excalibur_ arrived there," Hood added, "in a shower of scrap metal. Not to mention being several weeks late."

"What?" Gunzou asked, "You mean that new _Strident_ – class frigate?"

"Indeed," General Strauss nodded, " _Excalibur_ was the test bed for the Cross-Phased Neutrino Accelerator, known as the Tetragrammaton."

"The Tetragrammaton?" asked Gunzou.

"Yeah," Osman said, "it wasn't as if the billions within the Covenant sad idly by while you fought the Fog on your own. _Excalibur_ was supposed to deliver the schematics to all Covenant worlds capable of ship building."

"Sure, _Herodotus_ is fast," Gunzou said, "but it will still take some time before I deliver everything. Can't you ask captains of other ships?"

"No," Hood shook his head, "for unknown reasons, slipspace travel is becoming increasingly difficult. It seems to us that the physics of slipstream space are slowly and subtly changing. Ships are becoming much slower and are starting to receive physical damage. Even recovered Forerunner warships and Ancient Human Prime Cruisers are suffering from this problem. This is why we are asking you. The schematics of the weapon has been recovered from the wreck of _Excalibur_. Take the Tetragrammaton to the worlds of the Covenant. It is the last hope for the freedom of all the lives."

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

9th May 2568

"The Cross-Phased Neutrino Accelerator?" asked Lheanat.

"It's also called Tetragrammaton," Gunzou said, "because the acronym has four letters in it."

"I don't know how it works," Hero said, "but it made the Fog ship vibrate at resonance frequency which reduced its structural integrity. But if it uses neutrinos, then it explains why I couldn't analyze the beam."

"If this can be mass produced and widely equipped," Bek nodded, "then we can strike back at the Fog and maybe exterminate them."

"According to the UNSC," Gunzou said, "the Fog is increasing its grip on the Domain, despite resistance from Human and Forerunner A.I.s. So they can't send the data across using it. Doing so would be stupid anyway, because the last thing we want is for them to evolve and develop resistance to the Tetragrammaton. The physics of slipstream space are also changing."

"Yes," Bek nodded, "I have had fellow engineers tell me how ships would be adversely affected if they performed slipspace jumps. But we don't use slipstream space. We use something separate altogether, so we are not affected."

"We're the only ones who can do the job," Gunzou said, "so it is natural that we accept it. Now, let us go to Installation 07 again. Then, we begin making copies of the schematics and distribute them to all the worlds in Covenant control."

* * *

Installation 07

13th May 2568

 _Everest_ hung ominously above the inner surface of Installation 07. Needless to say, tension is high within the Cartographer. Ships are put on standby, in preparation for a final stand against the Fog super-heavy cruiser. Ever since _Everest_ appeared over Installation 07 a few weeks ago, she spent her time smack-bang in the centre of the ring, five thousand kilometres from the inner surface. The Fog ship was content to stay in that position, moving with the ring as it orbited the star of the system.

Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the ring, _Valiant_ was ordered to intercept _Herodotus_ when she arrives at Installation 07. So she remained in her usual location, sweeping Halo with her sensors.

"Geez," the mental model, a woman with white hair and silver eyes dressed in a maid outfit, grumbled, "blaming me, for letting ships get away, eh? Well I was sent here on my own with no support. This halo is huge. How can I keep an eye on every corner at the same time?"

She stood above the prow of the ship, looking down at the surface. Holographic displays surrounded her.

"A ring ten thousand kilometres across and three hundred and eighteen kilometres wide? Well, no problem this time. They shall not evade my grasp now."

Sure enough, Everest detected a presence at the edge of Halo.

"Finally," Everest smirked, "I can do something."

UNSC _Everest_ , was Admiral Preston Cole's flagship which served in many battles during the Human-Covenant War. She received modifications to her armour and weapons. Two MAC guns, two thousand four hundred missiles, forty five thousand blocks of AAA Helix guns and a hundred and five Shiva-class nuclear missiles. The difference in firepower of a _Valiant_ – class super-heavy cruiser and a _Halberd_ – class destroyer is insurmountable. Under the command of Cole, _Everest_ devastated superior Covenant fleets. Needless to say, Fog _Everest_ is going to be problematic.

Fog _Everest_ turned to face the signal. Everest raised her arms above her head and smirked. Red coloured lightning danced around the front of the ship. The upper and lower sections of the bow separated and the massive cheek armour plates angled outwards.

"I will pulverize you with a direct hit from my super graviton cannon," Everest laughed, "prepare for your doom, traitor."

Multiple spheres float out from between the separated front. The lightning flashes around the front of the ship increased in intensity and frequency. Red energy swirled around the spheres gathered around the front of the ship.

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

13th May 2568

"Captain," the T'vaoan said, "I am detecting an anomaly at the location of _Everest._ "

"What is it, Zem?" asked Gunzou.

"Massive graviton readings," the T'vaon replied.

"Captain," Pamhap interrupted, "we have a transmission from the Oracle of Installation 07."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "We are under attack! We have a super graviton cannon aiming at us!"

"Evasive transit!" Gunzou ordered.

"Evasive transit!" Hero copied.

 _Herodotus_ jumped into the Fog transit, just as the beam blood red energy scraped her stern.

* * *

Installation 07

13th May 2568

"What?" Everest exclaimed, "I missed?"

She clenched her fists, "They won't get away! Calculating exit vector."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds as her holographic displays glowed brightly.

"Done," Everest smirked, "exiting a hundred thousand kilometres away."

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

13th May 2568

"Fuck," Lheanat swore as the ship exited Fog transit, "that was way too close."

The ship exited in the atmosphere of as gas giant which shared the star system with Installation 07.

"If it weren't for Sinister Reverence," Bek said, "we'd be dead."

"Nah," Hero said, "I'd have taken it. We aren't that easy to destroy. One crummy graviton cannon won't wreck me."

"That was a super graviton cannon," Gunzou said.

"Ah," Hero said, "then we'd be pieces of scrap material scatter all around Installation 07."

"Please don't say that so casually," Pamhap said, "it's bad for my heart."

"Wait," Gunzou said, "you said material, not metal."

"Yeah," Hero said, "we aren't made of metal."

Silence fell upon the bridge as the revelation was made.

"Then," Bek asked as he turned his chair to face Hero, "is that why EMPs don't work? Your processors…no, your systems...they are not electronics. At least not in the context that we use."

"Yes," Hero replied, "our circuits are different to the ones used by you Covenant and them Forerunners. More advanced."

"Anyway," Gunzou said, "it seems that _Everest_ is not going to let us in. Hero, data."

"Yes sir," Hero said, displaying a three way image of _Everest_ on board, "Fog modified _Valiant_ – class super-heavy cruiser, Everest. Oversized missile pods, a total of twenty hour hundred missiles. Two graviton cannons, two thousand four hundred missiles, forty five thousand blocks of particle cannons. That super graviton cannon as well. 1518 metres long, 373 metres wide."

"Mother of god," Gunzou said, "this is one fight I'd prefer to avoid, but it seems it is inevitable. What do we have on our side?"

"The Covenant ships known to be based on Installation 07," Bek said, "three Man-O-Wars, three blockade runners, two _CCS_ – class battlecruisers, two _Autumn_ – class cruisers, five _Strident_ – class frigates, two _Paris_ – class frigates, one _CAS_ – Assault carrier, two Guradians and a Forerunner warship."

"We have some serious support," Pamhap said, "but I got the feeling that all these ships combined will not give us an even fight. Even without Klein fields, the materials Fog ships are made from can withstand many hits from Fog weapons."

"This is a fight where we have to outsmart our enemy," Gunzou said, "instead of outgunning them."

"You sound like you have a plan," Lheanat said, "care to share?"

"Tell the all ships of Installation 07 to go on standby," Gunzou said, "in preparation for a battle."

"Ooh," Zem asked, "Covenant ships unite in a final glorious battle."

"Yes," Gunzou replied, "but we will be most of the work. The other ships come in only to finish off a crippled Fog ship."

"Wait," Pamhap asked, "so this plan of yours involves us taking on a super-heavy cruiser in a destroyer. ON OUR OWN."

"Yes," Gunzou replied, "is there a problem?"

"We're all gonna DIE!" Pamhap shouted as he ran around the bridge in terror, grunt style.


	6. Chapter 6

Boundary

13th May 2568

The light of the system's star glinting in the distance was the only warning given off by a volley of missiles before they rushed through space and into the atmosphere of Boundary, the gas giant which shared the system with Installation 07. Sixty missiles snake through the stormy, cloud choked air of Boundary, braving the hurricane force winds, before smashing into a Fog destroyer. Dozens of overlapping spatial ruptures form from the missiles, almost completely engulfing the ship. By the time the ruptures closed, the destroyer was nothing but a few pieces of debris, flung about by the stormy skies.

Two hundred kilometres from the planet, _Everest_ remained in geostationary orbit.

"Another decoy?" Everest pondered, "How many do they have? Oh well, come to me, _Herodotus_. I will show you the firepower that single handedly crushed the Banished fleet."

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

13th May 2568

Inside the atmosphere, the crew of _Herodotus_ planned their next move. Hero displayed the locations of the decoys on a large holographic display. On the display, _Herodotus_ is shown to be sixty kilometres inside the atmosphere. Three decoys hung around the ship, each twenty kilometres from _Herodotus_. The locations of destroyed decoys are also marked.

"Active decoy destroyed," Hero said, "we have three more operational."

"What is the status on _Everest_?" asked Gunzou.

"The bitch is still in geostationary orbit," Pamyap replied, "two hundred and seventy nine kilometres. A few degrees to starboard and a few degrees up."

"I would expect a Fog ship's detection capabilities to be hindered by the volatile atmosphere of Boundary," Gunzou replied, "but…"

"Our decoys were destroyed with perfect accuracy," Pamyap finished, "as if it was clear weather."

"Well then," Gunzou said, "Hero, the location of the destroyed decoys and the detection range of a _Valiant_ – class on the screen."

"Yes sir," Hero snapped her fingers, "information coming up."

A ring appeared around Everest, passing through the location of the destroyed decoys.

"A perfect match," Lheanat said.

"It seems that _Everest's_ detection range has not decreased as much as I hoped," Gunzou said, "seeing it can see a decoy a distance of two hundred and thirty kilometres kilometres."

"Well then," Gunzou said, "that means there are three plans we can follow."

"Do share them," Lheanat beckoned, "I am excited."

"Plan A," Gunzou said, "is to simply move into the ring. We dive deeper into the atmosphere of this planet and come out at another point and make our way to the ring."

"That won't work," Bek said, "if we suddenly started moving, even with the decoys, we might trigger _Everest_ to chase us. There is a chance that she can see us right now, just unable to distinguish us from the decoys."

"Plan B," Gunzou said, "perform a well calculated superluminal transit and exit inside the hangar of the Cartographer Control Centre."

"Well thought," Lheanat praised, "the Parasite bypassed the formidable defences of _High Charity_ using this method. That was how a mere UNSC light frigate brought the down the mighty Covenant space station, the capital of the Old Covenant."

"The problem is," Gunzou said, " _Everest_ may be able to detect us as we begin the transit, given the amount of energy emitted. No, detection by _Everest_ is certain. And as we know, Fog ships can detect each other's exit vectors. There is no guarantee that _Everest_ won't intercept us at our exit location. What would she do then? As far as we know, Fog have only attacked ships that try to venture into space and occasionally attempt to attack ships making in-atmospheric jumps. Hero, tell us what would happen if a ship broke through a Fog blockade?"

"She would attack," Hero replied.

"Even after the target has entered the atmosphere of another celestial body?" asked Bek.

"Depends on individual Fog's personality traits," Hero answered, "but I wouldn't bet on appealing to a Fog ship's better nature."

"The Admiralty Code," Gunzou said, "which govern the actions of Fog ships around the galaxy, forbids direct attacks on terrestrial targets for unknown reasons."

"Yes," Hero nodded, "that is true."

"However," Gunzou continued, "collateral damage caused during attacks on ship are allowed."

"Unfortunately," Hero said, "that is also true."

"Meaning," Gunzou explained, "that if we jumped into the Cartographer Control Centre, _Everest_ will attack us there with a blatant disregard for collateral damage to the Cartographer. Even if we summoned all the ships on Installation 07 to help us and activate the ring's defense system, we are not going to beat _Everest_ in a fight."

"No way we're giving _Everest_ an excuse to cause havoc in the Cartographer," Pamyap said, "there are thousands living in it. Maybe millions. The bloodbath would be brutal."

"This takes us to plan C," Gunzou said, "we destroy _Everest_ right here, right now."

"So you weren't joking when you said we are going to take on _Everest_ alone?" Pamyap asked.

"This is a _Valiant_ – class super-heavy cruiser," Bek said, "a special one, in fact. It was the very ship that decimated entire Covenant fleets as a Human ship. And we are going to solo it as a Fog ship?"

" _Dawn Under Heaven_ was hard enough," Lheanat added, "and that was an early model of the _Halcyon_ – class, one that hasn't undergone the modifications that _Pillar of Autumn_ did. Even if _Everest_ didn't have a Klein field, I don't know if we have the firepower needed to bring her down. In fact, I don't think we do."

"Status on decoys?" asked Gunzou.

"Communication with the decoys normal," Hero replied, "they will be fine for a long time."

"Well then," Gunzou said, "we are moving forward. Hero, coordinate the decoys. We will move closer before attacking with everything we have and before _Everest_ can distinguish between us and the decoys. All crew to battle stations!"

* * *

Boundary

13th May 2568

"They're moving," Everest said, "four signatures. Are they all decoys? Or is one of them the real deal? Regardless, do they think the tiny breeze of Boundary will blind me?"

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

13th May 2568

"Hero," Gunzou asked, "is it possible for _Everest_ to detect us at this distance?"

"Given _Everest's_ stats," Hero said, "and how far we are inside this violent storm, it is virtually impossible."

"Then how come we can see _Everest_?" asked Pamyap, "Assuming we are using the same sensors, they should be able to see us if we can see them."

"True," Gunzou explained, "but we are much smaller than _Everest_. Assuming we are equipped with the same sensors, we'll see her long before she sees us."

"Assuming we are using the same sensors," Bek muttered, "but you humans are the ones who say when you assume, you make an ASS out of U and ME."

"Risk taking is inevitable," Gunzou said, "especially in times of war."

"If she can't use sensors," Bek asked, "then what about your Concept Comm System?"

"Our Concept Comm system functions via the Domain," Hero replied, "hence it is not affected by distance and interference."

"What," Zem asked, "so Takao knows we are here?"

"She can calculate our Superluminal Transit exit vector," Hero said, "which means she knows we are in the atmosphere of Boundary. But that is about it, because the Concept Comm System does not allow Takao to know our range or direction. And since we have moved from the position, she won't know where we are."

"Phew," Pamyap sighed, "so we stand a chance, after all."

* * *

Boundary

13th May 2568

As Everest looked at the display in front of her, three of the four signatures flickered before being registered as decoys.

"So the foolish destroyer comes," Everest smirked, "to her death."

Everest increased the power to her engines, beginning to turn.

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

13th May 2568

"Everest is turning around," Zem said.

"Have we been spotted?" Pamyap asked.

"Stay calm," Gunzou ordered, "continue to the surface. Lheanat, charge both graviton cannons. One antimatter missile pod and one corrosion missile pod on standby."

"Aye," the Sanghelli said as he tapped the commands onto his terminal, "missiles on standby. Graviton cannons charging. Full charge in ten seconds."

"Eh?" Zem said, "I am detecting increase in graviton readings."

"Everest is aiming at us, right?" asked Pamyap.

"Impossible," Zem said, "at this range with this much interference in the atmosphere, we are struggling to keep out sensors locked onto _Everest_. No way she can detect us. Even if she can, she will have trouble distinguishing between us and the decoys."

"Captain?" Hero asked, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Gunzou snapped out of his trance, "ah, its nothing. Hero, contact the decoys. Break formation and send the decoys in different directions."

"Yes sir," Hero said, "breaking formation."

* * *

Boundary

13th May 2568

Inside the stormy atmosphere of the gas giant, the Fog ship and decoys begin their moves. Decoy one turns thirty degrees to starboard, decoy two ten degrees starboard and ten degrees down and decoy three turns fifty degree to port. _Herodotus_ herself turned five degrees up and twenty to port.

"Hmm?" Everest muttered to herself, "They are breaking formation? Do they think such a basic move will confuse me?"

* * *

 _Fog Herodotus_ control room

13th May 2568

"Fifty kilometres till we exit the atmosphere," Hero announced.

"Weapons are ready to go," Lheanat said, "requested missiles are ready for launch. Both graviton cannons are at one hundred percent."

"Emergency thrusters!" Gunzou suddenly shouted, "Hard to starboard!"

"On it," Hero exclaimed, "emergency thrusters, hard to starboard!"

The emergency thrusters on UNSC ships come standard on them, to be used when conventional Fusion drives are unable to evade incoming enemy fire. They are essentially tanks of trihydride tetrazine and hydrogen peroxide. When activated, they are mixed together, producing a massive explosive force that can alter the course of large ships. The mechanism of the Fog version is not known, but it is just as effective.

No sooner than the _Herodotus_ jumped violently to Port, a violent explosion rocked the Fog ship. The crew members screamed as the ship jolted and shook as the Klein field struggled to withstand the energy of the hit.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE!" Pamyap screamed from his station.

"Fire everything we've got!" Gunzou ordered, "Everest knows our location!"

Lheanat juggled the controls of his station as he brought the firepower of _Herodotus_ onto the _Everest_. First, two red beams of energy parted the atmosphere and struck the _Everest._ The Fog super-heavy cruiser's Klein field flare up as it harmlessly dissipated the energy. Missiles arced through space, speeding towards the _Everest_.

"Damn it," Everest cursed, flicking her fingers, "how did I miss? My timing was perfect!"

The point defence cannons of _Everest_ open up, shooting beams of energy across space, intercepting the missiles. While the corrosion missiles were destroyed, the antimatter missiles detonated. Tremendous amount of energy was generated as intense radiation.

"You shall not escape!" Everest declared, "Fire missiles!"

Three missile pods on _Everest_ opened up, releasing a hundred and eighty missiles. They arc around the ship before diving into the atmosphere.

The decoys around _Herodotus_ swing into action, moving in front of the Fog destroyer and absorbing many of the missile hits. The few that made it past the decoys were blasted out of the air by _Herodotus_ 's point defence weapons.

"While _Everest's_ sensors are overloaded from the antimatter radiation," Gunzou ordered, "turn 180 degrees and enter the atmosphere! Then enter silent running."

"Aye," Hero said, "turning 180 degrees."

 _Herodotus_ swung around and retreated deeper into Boundary.

"I've lost contact?" Everest muttered.

Sure enough, her holographic display no longer showed the location of _Herodotus_.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fog Herodotus_ control room

13th May 2568

The Fog destroyer lingered deep inside the atmosphere of Boundary, idle as the crew checked her systems.

"Hero," Gunzou said, "give me the damage report."

"All weapon systems are operational," the Mental Model replied, "as are the sensors and communication systems. Hull and superstructure have taken minor damage, but operation will not be hindered. Power generation and propulsion systems are operational."

"Klein Field?" asked Pamyap.

"Ha, ha," Hero laughed weakly, " _Everest's_ super graviton cannon utterly saturated it. Any more and shit will turn ugly. I don't mean we'll blow up or anything, it's just that the system will unleash the energy that has been absorbed and we'll be advertising our position to _Everest._ "

"Pamyap," Gunzou said, "have you analysed the energy signature that was given off by _Everest_?"

"Yes," the Unggoy nodded, "now we know if a Fog ship is targeting us. It's almost funny how it is different to regular graviton cannons. If it wasn't that deadly."

"So you prove yourself useful," Zem said.

"Excuse me?" Pamyap snapped, "Since when was I not?"

"When you were shitting yourself after I declared we will fight _Everest_ ," Gunzou said, "but never mind that. You did a good job."

"By the way," Hero asked, "how on Earth did you know that _Everest_ was targeting us? I did not detect a lock."

"Quite simple, actually," Gunzou replied, "and if you put the combat map up before the battle, you will find out."

Hero nodded. The holographic display switched, indicating the position of _Everest_ , _Herodotus_ and the three decoys. The decoys and _Herodotus_ moved in their separate directions. But _Everest_ kept facing the real _Herodotus_ , even after it changed course and moved away from the decoys.

"Hmm," Hero scratched her head, "I fail to see why."

All the crew in the bridge turned to face her, looking unimpressed.

"What?" she pouted, "I can't see why."

"You fool," Bek said, "even after we started moving away from the decoys, _Everest_ kept on pointing her bow at us. Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was so obvious," Hero snapped, "why didn't you tell me earlier, testicle chin!? I would have made taken better evasive action and we wouldn't have taken the hit."

"They're not my testicles!" Bek pointed to the wattles hanging from his chin and face, "They're wattles!"

"Calm down," Gunzou said, "we have other more serious matters to discuss than the position of a San'Shyuums gonads. We know that _Everest_ knew our position, but we don't know how she found out. She ignored the active decoys and fired straight at us."

"Indeed," Bek said, calming down, "taking into account of the storm and difference in size between a destroyer and a super-heavy cruiser, _Everest_ would be hard pressed just to register us on her sensors. And that is not taking into account that she has to distinguish between active decoys and the real deal."

"Could this be the legendary 'dumb luck' that I hear you Covenant speak of?" asked Hero.

"No," Gunzou said, "we made the assumption that all Fog warships receive the same sensor set because all UNSC ships do and all Fog ships we have seen are based on old UNSC ships. I have a feeling that assumption let us down. Hero, put our distance from _Everest_ when she fired her cannon and overlay that with specs of Fog ships."

Hero nodded and the screen changed. Concentric circles, marking the detection range of multiple ships, appeared. But _Herodotus_ lay outside all of them.

"What the hell?" Zem asked, "By all means, we shouldn't have been detected. At this range, we should not be seen."

"But we have," Hero said casually.

"Furthermore," Gunzou added, "it not only detected us inside the stormy atmosphere of Boundary, but also had the resolution to distinguish us from the active decoys."

"A scout ship with high powered sensors," Bek said, "but to our knowledge, the UNSC did not have ships of this capacity."

"We do."

"What?" the members of the old Covenant exclaimed, "You did?"

"We did," Gunzou said, "they are stealth corvettes called Prowlers. We constructed several classes of them. They were crewed almost exclusively by the Office of Naval Intelligence, under the Prowler Corps. They are designed to stay safely hidden while gathering electronic intelligence. So important are these ships that they are even undetectable by other human ships, lest a UNSC vessel is boarded."

"Then no wonder we can't detect it," Lheanat said, "but the way you convey it to us, it is damned near impossible to see one of those fuckers."

"I don't know if such vessels exist in the Fog Fleet," Hero rubbed her chin.

"Assuming they do," Bek said, "what are the sensors it carries? Must be pretty hardcore."

"So," Pamyap said, "we are trying to find a vessel that is almost invisible, but has sensors with crazy capabilities. And it is teamed up with a super-heavy cruiser that'll squash us like a zap jelly."

"Wouldn't it be better if we called for reinforcements?" asked Zem, "Humans ships have corrosion missiles, after all, and they can damage Fog vessels. And what about the Tetragrammaton? Shouldn't there be at least one ship on Installation 07 armed with it?"

"Unless the Oracle built new factories out of sentinel production plants and modified ships within weeks," Gunzou said, "it is unlikely that UNSC ships would have the Tetragrammaton. But corrosion missiles? That is likely. But I honestly don't think Corrosion missiles are going to do much good here. A _Valiant_ – class outclasses a _Halcyon_ – class or a _Marathon_ – class by a huge margin. And let's not forget that Everest is a modified _Valiant_ – class."

"Regardless," Gunzou continued, "destroying the Prowler is the greatest priority."

"We have to find it first," Bek said, tapping on his control panel, "but where do we begin?"

"That is a question to be answered by professionals."

* * *

Inside the Cartographer control room, Covenant members of various races sit at computer terminals. Huragok drifted over them lazily. Suddenly, the main holographic screen changed display. Incoming message is indicated on the screen.

"Who is it?" a Sanghelli Zealot asked.

A human officer by the main screen tapped on his keyboard. The screen flickered and changed, showing the interior of _Herodotus_.

"Whaddup guys," Hero smiled and waved, "we're back!"

"The Black Steel," the officer said, "to what do we owe the honour?"

"We have questions to ask," Gunzou said, "and the answer will be the difference between us destroying _Everest_ and the other way around."

"Proud to be of service," Kwon said as she entered the scene.

"Hello Lieutenant," Gunzou said, "long time no see."

"It's Commander Kwon now," Kwon replied, "and what is the question?"

"It's about Prowlers," Gunzou replied, "and how they are used. We suspect that _Everest_ is employing the assistance of a Fog Prowler, so we want to know how Prowlers are normally used so we have an idea of it possible actions."

"Well," Kwon smiled, "you are in luck. Richard Lash is sitting in this room right now. He commanded the Prowler UNSC _Dusk_ for many years. He will be helpful."

"What is it that you ask?" asked Lash, who was standing next to a San'Shyuum junior minister.

"Say you are a Prowler captain," Gunzou said, "and you are trying to track a rogue UNSC destroyer hiding inside the atmosphere of a gas giant, which is awash with electromagnetic radiation. Nearby, you have a _Valiant_ – class super-heavy cruiser on your side. Where would you be?"

"First of all," Lash said, "Prowlers are not invisible. The longer they hang around, the more likely they are to be detected. So Prowler captains receive extensive training in using astronomical objects to hide the presence. Furthermore, captains also have to compromise between speed and stealth, as higher engine power settings will release more signatures."

"Then it is possible that the Prowler is hiding in the shadows of _Everest_ ," Gunzou said, "it makes the most sense. Prowlers carry barely any weapons and are very small. The Prowler may even be inside the Klein field of the cruiser."

"You forgot an important question, captain," Lheanat said, "you forgot to ask them whether they have any ships armed with the Tetragrammaton."

"Unfortunately," Kwon said, "mass production facilities are still under construction. Sinister Reverence is converting sentinel production plants to Tetragrammaton production. Coincidentally, we discovered that the Tetragrammaton is similar to the Halo Array in operation. Both accelerate neutrinos tuned to have a harmonic frequency which induces resonance. Except the Halo Array uses supermassive neutrinos while we use regular ones."

"The resonance frequency of the Fog ships is identical to neural structures," a San'Shyuum said, "so go figure that."

"Really?" asked Bek, "Then why are the Fog ships virtually invincible while brains are soft and squishy?"

"That is something beyond our knowledge," Kwon said, "but your captain's question has been answered. Anyway, Sinister Reverence managed to get his constructors to build six improved Tetragrammatons, based on the Halo's firing mechanism. Two of them are already equipped on UNSC _Paris_ and UNSC _Cascadia_. We can send them to help, but it will take a while to bring them online."

"That will be appreciated. Tell me when they are ready," Gunzou said, " _Herodotus_ , out."

* * *

"Hero," Gunzou said after he cut off communications with Installation 07, "we're going to try that."

"That?" asked Hero, "What, the combining of two graviton cannons and other ship components to form a super graviton cannon?"

"Yes," Gunzou nodded, "are you ready?"

"Hell NO!" Bek objected, "Are you kidding? We have only done that in practice runs at low outputs! What if we overload the system and shit goes down?"

"Quit wasting your breath," Lhenat interjected, "our captain is more addicted to adrenaline than Pamyap is to his infusion."

"You found my secret stash?" Pamyap snapped, "You better not have stolen any, hinge-head."

"None of us are interested in getting stoned on your Unggoy narcotics," Zem hissed, "stupid methane sucker."

"You have a plan?" asked Bek.

"Yes," Gunzou said, "but I will need the assistance of _Paris_ and _Cascadia_. Lheanat, get me every missile that is loaded on this ship."

"That's a lot of firepower," Lhenant said as he manned his controls, "and I am loving it."

* * *

In the modified hangar space, the _Cascadia_ and _Paris_ are pulled by gravity beams, which slowly moved the frigates into the air. The deuterium fusion reactors of _Cascadia_ came to life, spewing small blue flames from the nozzles. The gravity beam dissipated and the frigate moved forward from the Cartographer before lifting off towards the sky. _Paris_ followed soon after.

" _Paris_ and _Cascadia_ have both taken off and are moving into position," Sinister Reverence sent the message to _Herodotus_ , "they are armed with the Tetragrammaton, corrosion missiles and antimatter missiles."

"Acknowledged," Gunzou replied, "send them closer to _Everest_."

The two _Paris_ – class heavy frigates rose up through the atmosphere of Installation 07 and headed towards Boundary, one hundred thousand kilometres away. The frigates enter slipstream space. Because they are under the control of a Forerunner Ancilla, the ships are capable of making short distance jumps within a star system, even though they are old model warships.

* * *

Everest looked at the holographic display in front of her.

"Goddammit," she cursed, "just how deep is that Fog traitor hiding in the planet?"

But suddenly, two new contacts appeared on her display.

"What the?" she said, "Cherenkov radiation? Who dares to challenge me?"

Switching to other sensors, Everest sees two human warships approach her from a hundred kilometres away. Zooming in, she sees that they are two _Paris –_ class frigates. Everest smirked. The Covenant must be batshit crazy to be sending off two old human frigates. A single Fog ship can decimate entire fleets of UNSC and Covenant ships. Even Forerunner ships can do little more than buy time. Yet these two frigates are challenging the mighty Fog _Everest_ , an upgraded _Valiant_ – class super-heavy cruiser? Even if a Fog destroyer is helping, the difference in power between the two parties is far too great. They aren't even worth the attention.

* * *

"Lheanat," Gunzou said, "anti-matter archers. Ripple fire one pods worth, five missiles per wave, ten seconds between waves. Detonate them around _Everest._ "

"Fuck yeah," the Sanghelli said, "now you're talking."

An archer pod opens up, unleashing its payload of sixty missiles. A steady stream of missiles speed through the atmosphere of Boundary before shooting out of the clouds and speeding towards _Everest_.

Everest smirked as she manipulated _Everest_. The cruiser slowly turned to starboard.

" _Everest_ is really slow," Bek said, "she is hiding something!"

"Now," Gunzou ordered, "corrosion missiles! Every last one!"

Lheanat grinned as he tapped frantically at his terminal. Several other missile pods fire their load.

* * *

As the Fog cruiser returned fire, the anti-matter torpedoes detonated. Massive explosions surrounded Everest, the sheer amount of radiation and heat creating a barrier her sensors can't penetrate. Before the energy dissipated, the corrosion missiles sped through the mess, heading straight for Everest.

"Hmph," Everest grinned, "you have to try harder than that."

A significant portion of _Everest_ 's forty five thousand Fog AAA Helix guns turned to the incoming barrage. Beams of energy shot through space, decimating the incoming warheads.

"If that was your best shot," Everest smirked, "then you are done for."

Countless missiles armed themselves and prepared for launch.

"So long," Everest hissed, "bitch."

That was when she noticed an anomaly in the planet's atmosphere. It seemed that the clouds are parting from a central spot.

"What?" Everest said.

 _Everest_ zoomed in with her sensors. _Herodotus_ has her bow pointed at _Everest_. The arrow head bow of the ship opened up, revealing the internal workings of the ship. Invisible forces seemed to be deconstructing the front third of the ship and recombining it to form something else.

"Wait a minute," Everest said, "isn't that a-"

Red and black lightning jumped between the components.

"A supergraviton cannon!" Everest shouted, "How did they managed to combine two regulars into a super?"

She then ordered, " _Circumference_! Evasive manoeuvres! Prepare for emergency superluminal transit!"

But it was too late, because an invisible force smashed into the ships. _Circumference_ , a 161 metre prowler hiding under the engines _Everest_ , collided with the cruiser.

* * *

"We never managed to find the Prowler," Bek said, "but that doesn't matter. We have _Everest_ in our sights now!"

"Sinister Reverence," Gunzou said, "attack with _Cascadia_ and _Paris_."

* * *

"Acknowledged," the monitor said, " _Cascadia_ , _Paris_ , fire Tetragrammaton!"

The muzzle that once led to the MAC gun glowed white, revealing a much modified interior. Two white bursts of light then shot from the ships. They passed through _Everest_ like a hot knife through butter. Two holes are cut into the hull of _Everest_ , with massive fractures spreading throughout the ship like breaking glass.

* * *

"What the?" Everest shouted, "How did the weapon bypass the Klein field _and_ inflict such damage?"

The energy available to _Everest_ plummeted as the reactors received some of the damage.

"Shit," Everest growled, "rerouting all energy to transit engines!"

The main engines of _Everest_ died down, as did the strips and swirls of lights that marked her identity as a Fog ship.

* * *

" _Everest_ is trying to break away!" Bek shouted.

"This is it," Gunzou said, "Hero, FIRE!"

"Firing."

A collosal beam of red energy, its thickness about half that of _Herodotus_ , shoots forward from the ship. Due to the weakening of the structure, the graviton beam cut a massive hole through the hull. A significant amount of energy bounced between the interior of the Fog ship, amplifying the damage. Massive glowing fissures spread across the ship as the hull material is pulled off. Superstructure crumbled under the attack as more shots from _Paris_ and _Cascadia_ dealt further blows to the structural integrity of the ship.

But just as victory seemed imminent, a massive portal appearing to lead to a dimension filled with Fog opened up. Before the crew of _Herodotus_ could respond, _Everest_ broke free and escaped.

"Dammit," Hero clenched her fists, "we were so close to nailing that twat! She got away in the last second!"

"It is certainly frustrating," Gunzou sighed, "but it is nonetheless a victory."

"She deep into uncharted space," Bek said, "in case you are wondering."

"Well," Pamyap said, "time to break out the Lovely Lung Gold."

"The infusion?" asked Gunzou.

"No, no, no," Pamyap replied, "that mundane stuff just smooths the day out. The Lung Gold excites the day."

"If you want to be high," Gunzou said sternly, "then wait until we are on halo. I will not tolerate crew members on the _Herodotus_ who are tripping balls."

* * *

In the alternate space where Hero woke up, two women sat, sipping tea. One of them is the Mental Model of _Everest_. The other is the Mental Model of _Orion_.

Orion sipped her tea before regarding Everest, "So, it seems you lost."

Everest was about to drink her tea when she heard Orions words. She growled angrily, "No. I didn't lose. Sure, they took massive chunks out of me, but I still escaped to Charum Hakkor. It was because _Herodotus_ somehow packed a super graviton cannon. It appeared as if she merged two normal graviton cannons into one, along with a significant amount of her bow. Two old UNSC frigates also packed weapons that bypassed by Klein Field and burnt through my armour like lava through ice."

"Yes," Orion said, " _Dawn under Heaven_ was also damaged by the weapon. It seemed as if that the humans are managing to make weapons capable of harming us. They are creative."

"As soon as my repairs are done," Everest said venomously, "I shall return to hunt down _Herodotus_."

When Orion looked up from her cup of tea, Everest was already gone.


End file.
